The majority of industrially manufactured frozen aerated products utilise added emulsifiers and stabilisers for their structuring and stabilising ability. These ingredients are used to provide viscosity enhancement, gel formation and water-binding ability and are thought to help prevent ice recrystallisation, to provide the mouthfeel expected by the consumer and to enhance the shelf life and thermal stability of the product. The presence of these emulsifiers and stabilisers in such products are however perceived by many consumers as artificial or unnatural and therefore undesirable. Previous attempts have been made to produce so-called all-natural ice creams, which do not contain any emulsifiers and/or stabilisers but these have not been totally satisfactory. Some suffer from the disadvantage that they have a thin and icy mouthfeel together with a fast melting behaviour and the overall quality tends to deteriorate rapidly during storage. Other attempts such as those involving ultra-high pressure treatment (WO98/18350), low temperature extrusion (WO98/09534, WO98/09536), milk fermentation (EP1180329), casein modification (WO94/10854), whey protein aggregation (Koxholt, M.; McIntosh, T.; Eisenmann, B. [1999]: Enhanced stability of ice cream by using particulated whey proteins. European Dairy Magazine 10(1): 14-15) All the above require additional process steps together with investment in extra and often specialised equipment. These factors lead to higher processing costs and an increase in the manufacturing complexity associated with the product. The use of high fat (typically 20% or higher) levels has also been proposed but as well as substantially increasing the raw material costs, also has a negative impact on dietary health and nutrition.